


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by IsaacDowney



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Awkward Flirting, But There is Potential, Crack, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Teens dramas, for now was actually until chapter 2, for now..., horny teens, lmao too much relationships, story through texts mostly, these don't mean they are together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacDowney/pseuds/IsaacDowney
Summary: University AU.Between new and old friendships, blossoming loves stories, dramas around sex and politics; students, professors and parents are becoming crazy. A good kind of crazy. Also they're all queer.Story mostly through messages.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladiolus (12:37 p.m): This party will be fun. 14.
> 
>  
> 
> Ignis (12:39 p.m): Excuse me ? 14 ?
> 
>  
> 
> Gladiolus (12:42 p.m): Fourteenth time you rejected my advances... this week.
> 
>  
> 
> Ignis (12:45 p.m): Well excuse me but your flirting is, how would Noct say it, shit.
> 
>  
> 
> Gladiolus (12:50 p.m): Teach me then.
> 
>  
> 
> Ignis (12:54 p.m): I would rather not.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ignis (12:56 p.m): 15.

**Prompto (7:44 a.m):** Plz tell me ur not sleeping

  
**Prompto (8:01 a.m):** oh c'mon dude, why r u even paying this major

  
**Prompto (8:25 a.m):** my teacher is being weird again, he wants me to pose naked, send help

  
**Prompto (8:31 a.m):** u don't care abt me do u

 

 **Noctis (9:57 a.m):** dude my dad's gonna kill me, why didn't you wake me up ??

  
**Prompto (10:00 a.m):** u know what i'm gonna ignore u for the entire day noct

  
**Noctis (10:01 a.m):** srry I played king's knight all night i'm tired as shit

  
**Noctis (10:03 a.m):** [sf0001.jpg]

 

 **Noctis (10:05 a.m):** look at my face, so sleepy [zzz emoji]

 

 **Prompto (10:09 a.m):** [sf0002.jpg]

 

 **Noctis (10:11 a.m):** dude ??? did you cry ??? ur eyes are all red

 

 **Prompto (10:15 a.m):** Izunia raped my brain, of course I cried

 

 **Noctis (10:16 a.m):** lol what did he do

 

 **Prompto (10:21 a.m)** : he was the one posing naked.

 

 **Noctis (10:25 a.m)** : what the fuck ??? you were alone with him ???

 

 **Prompto (10:26 a.m)** : of course not !! We're in drawing class

 

 **Noctis (10:27 a.m):** stay away from him seriously, he is a damn pedophile

 

 **Prompto (10:28 a.m):** i'm 22

 

 **Noctis (10:34 a.m):** ur a baby

  
**Prompto (10:37 a.m):** fuck you, i'm eating with Cindy at lunch WITHOUT U [angry emoji]

  
**Noctis (10:40 a.m):** ok I guess you can ask her to be the model for your photoshoot then.

  
**Prompto (10:41 a.m)** : Noctis come back

  
**Prompto (10:42 a.m):** I love u

  
**Prompto (10:43 a.m):** my top model [kissy emoji]

  
**Noctis (10:45 a.m):** that's more like it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ya look... traumatized.  
\- I'm not, haha, don't worry !  
\- It's Izunia ?  
\- He posed naked Cindy, naked !  
\- Geez, ya and your weird classes.”

Prompto sighted and followed Cindy through the campus, a smile making its way to his lips quickly. He ran toward their usual lunch's table, where Luna and Gladiolus were already sitting and chatting.

“Guys ! Guys ! Guess what I did this morning !  
\- Yes, hello, Prompto, yes thank you for being so considerate, we're alright and you ?  
\- You were in classes ? Asked Luna after giggling at Gladio's comment.  
\- 'Course I was. But I did something special !  
\- He drew Izunia naked.”

Noctis made his way to the table and sat next to Luna, posing his head on her shoulder and whining something about not getting enough sleep.

“Ol' big deal. Feels like it's no' first time, hummed Cindy.  
\- Urg, Gladio groaned, we don't want to know what you do with your teacher in your free time.  
\- I was forced !! Traumatized !!  
\- Then why do you talk about it ?”

Prompto just puffed and reached for the lunch in his backpack. They all began to eat.

“Who's going to Nyx's party next week ? Asked Gladio out of the blue, I'm trying to convince Iggy here and he doesn't want if there's just Ulric.  
\- He doesn't like Nyx ?  
\- Nah, it's not that, it's complicated. Who's coming ?  
\- Luna and I are in, mumbled Noctis.  
\- You can't decide for other people, Noct.  
\- Shut up, we're in ! We have to escape from Ravus.  
\- Oh yeah, how to escape the overprotective brother's wrath, bring his sister to Ulric's party. Smart move there, asshole.”

They all snickered -except Noctis who imitated Gladio with a grimace- and Prompto bounced in his seat, turning his head toward Cindy.

“If you're coming, I'm coming !  
\- I'm coming if ya stop wearing my shirts.  
\- But they're so cool !  
\- They're cool and they're mine.  
\- Fine, fine, I'll stop.  
\- I'm not really believing ya.  
\- Pinky promise ?”

Noctis burst out of laughing when the blonde reached for his friend's finger.

“Prom's still in elementary, I can't believe it, he said after a time.  
\- He is so cute..., Luna smiled softly.  
\- I'm... not, Prompto blushed.  
\- What?”

It was Gladio's turn to laugh.

“The kid's stealing your girl.  
\- She is not my- … and he is not-... whatever !”

Cindy rolled her eyes but she intertwined her finger with Prompto's one, smiling.

“'kay, we're coming to the party !  
\- Talking about the biggest rave of the year ?”

They all glanced at Nyx who just made his apparition, a beer in hand and a huge smile on his lips, Libertus and Crowe following from behind.  
They all ignored him.

“Y'all bitches, he hissed, offended.”

* * *

 

 **Gladiolus (12:14 p.m)** : Hey, they're all coming to Nyx's party. Where are u ?

 

 **Ignis (12:27 p.m):** Then I think I may come to, if you accept to pick up my broken pieces after I made a fool of myself drinking. I'm sorry I can't come for lunch, they need me at the restaurant.

 

 **Gladiolus (12:31 p.m):** Well shit, you seem really stressed ? You can sleep in my bed if you're drunk ;)

 

 **Ignis (12:34 p.m):** Yes, I am, my new job is hard, Nyx might just have organised what I needed. We live in the same appartment, I believe making it to my own bed would not be difficult.

 

 **Gladiolus (12:37 p.m):** This party will be fun. 14.

 

 **Ignis (12:39 p.m):** Excuse me ? 14 ?

 

 **Gladiolus (12:42 p.m):** Fourteenth time you rejected my advances... this week.

 

 **Ignis (12:45 p.m):** Well excuse me but your flirting is, how would Noct say it, shit.

 

 **Gladiolus (12:50 p.m):** Teach me then.

 

 **Ignis (12:54 p.m):** I would rather not.

 

 

 **Ignis (12:56 p.m):** 15.

* * *

 

 **Noctis (2:01 p.m):** There's a new King's Knight's update dude !! what classe are you in ? I'm coming

 

 **Ignis (2:02 p.m):** I'm sorry ? If you are skipping your classes again Noctis, I swear I will tell Regis.

 

 **Noctis (2:02 p.m):** oh shit new phone who dis

 

* * *

 

 **Noctis (2:02 p.m):** King's Knight's update, what classe are you in ? I'm coming

 

 **Noctis (2:03 p.m):** I've send this to Ignis lol I'm dead

 

 **Prompto (2:05 p.m)** : lol dude what

 

 **Prompto (2:06 p.m)** : You can't just come to my class like this, it started 1 hour ago :(

 

 **Noctis (2:06 p.m):** watch me

 

 **Prompto (2:07 p.m):** A104, waiting for u

 

 **Noctis (2:08 p.m):** omw

 

 **Prompto (2:08 p.m)** : nerd

 

 **Prompto (2:08 p.m):** I love u so much

 

 **Noctis (2:10 p.m)** : awkward

* * *

 

 **Regis (4:47 p.m)** : son check this meme

 

 **Regis (4:47 p.m):** [m0001.jpg]

 

 **Noctis (4:50 p.m):** I've seen this like two hours ago dad

 

 **Regis (4:52 p.m)** : Im sry :( I was working

 

 **Noctis (4:54 p.m):** Aldercapt being his usual self ?

 

 **Regis (4:55 p.m):** Yes lol, so enraged, so cute

 

 **Noctis (4:56 p.m):** ok didn't want to know that tks

 

 **Noctis (4:56 p.m)** : I'm gonna tell Clarus :)

 

 **Regis (4:57 p.m):** plz no

 

 **Noctis (4:57 p.m):** then buy me dinner

 

 **Regis (4:58 p.m):** Of course, I'm already buying you everything so

 

 **Noctis (4:59 p.m):** chhhht it's a deal, see ya tonight

 

 **Regis (4:59 p.m):** [heart eyes emojis] [heart emoji]

 

* * *

 

 **Prompto (5:35 p.m):** Cindy …

 

 **Cindy (5:37 p.m):** Whats going on sweetie ?

 

 **Prompto (5:37 p.m):** Ik I promised but... your blue pullover …

 

 **Cindy (5:38 p.m):** wtf Prompto can't ya control urself

 

 **Prompto (5:39 p.m):** Plz :( I look ugly in everything I have

 

 **Cindy (5:40 p.m):** what is it for anyway

 

 **Prompto (5:40 p.m):** I have a date  >//<

 

 **Cindy (5:40 p.m):** You should've said that. Omw.

 

 **Prompto (5:41 p.m):** What

 

* * *

 

“Prompto ? Ya here ?”

Cindy walked between the trails of clothes left everywhere on the ground, an eyebrow raised. Prompto had made a mess trying to find something to wear, apparently. She found him probably on the edge of a breakdown, sitting on the floor, in his boxers and a dirty shirt.

“Oh come on.”

Prompto didn't bother to look at her and started complaining.

“It's always the same, I have nothing ! I look good in nothing ! I'm disgusting ! My hair are all greasy and I'm... I'm just a mess, Cindy.”

The blonde girl sighted deeply before leaning down at his level and taking his face in her hands.

“Not the moment to be a cry baby, sweetie, you're gonna be late. Go take a shower, I'll come back with the best outfit of the year and I'll do your hair and make-up, ya gonna look amazing. Trust me.  
\- God, you're the best, date me.  
\- Ya know I'm not straight in the slightest, c'mon now, shower !”

 

* * *

 

 **Nyx (9:05 p.m):** So

 

 **Nyx (9:05 p.m):** I heard

 

 **Nyx (9:05 p.m):** You're coming to my party ;)

 

 **Luna (9:14 p.m):** Yes :) I am sure we will have a great time, I am really excited actually haha

 

 **Nyx (9:15 p.m):** Yeah ? I am eager too !! I'll do a truth or dare, of course.

 

 **Luna (9:22 p.m):** A classic ! But please don't ask me to drink that strange cocktail again ;;

 

 **Nyx (9:24 p.m)** : Can't take alcohol, Princess ? :p

 

 **Luna (9:37 p.m):** Well... neither do you, despite the facts that you drink quite a lot. Don't you remember Crowe's wrath at the last party ?

 

 **Nyx (9:38 p.m):** Lmao I don't remember anything

 

 **Luna (9:50 p.m):** As I thought so [crying while laughing emoji]

 

 **Nyx (9:51 p.m):** [crying while laughing emoji] [crying while laughing emoji]

 

 

 **Nyx (9:58 p.m):** So... how are you ?

 

 **Luna (10:20 p.m):** A bit busy at the moment, I am sorry but could we talk later ? I have a problem with Ravus...

 

 **Nyx (10:22 p.m):** Course you do. Good luck with that rofl

 

 

 **Nyx (10:34 p.m)** : Good night Princess

 

 **Luna (11:05 p.m)** : [heart emoji]

 

* * *

 

“She sent me a heart, oh my god, oh my god, Libertus, oh my god. Calm down, Nyx, what are you a teenager ?

\- You're totally one.  
\- You're not helping, man !”

Nyx sighted and posed his head on Libertus' shoulder, pouting.

“There is progress, you know, but I feel like we're going backward. Noctis not helping either.  
\- Maybe he would help if you actually talked to him ?  
\- What ? Nah. Why would I go to her boyfriend ? Doesn't make any sense.  
\- Oh come the fuck on, they're not together. Can't you see Noctis is aromantic as shit ?  
\- I wouldn't be so sure, added Crowe, passing behind them.”

Nyx and Libertus watched her searching for her belongings, waiting for her to look at them. When she did, she frowned, her bag on her back.

“What ?  
\- You're going ? They asked both at the same time.  
\- Sorry boys, microbiology is not a major for slack-off. And I have work tomorrow morning. Anyway your apartment is a mess, I don't wanna stay here.  
\- Rude.  
\- Yeah whatever. And stop crying about Luna, she will notice you, eventually.”

Crowe leaned to press her lips on Nyx' ones and then turned to Libertus to kiss him too.

“See you around.  
\- Night.  
\- Love you, mumbled Libertus.”

When the door was slammed, the two men looked at each other again.

“So. Are you gonna answer that heart emoji thing ?  
\- Nah. Don't wanna seem too... you know. I should go to sleep too actually.  
-Yeah, same, let's just go to sleep.  
\- I hope by sleep you mean bang bang against the wall, snorted Nyx.  
\- Dude, what are you, ten ?  
\- Ten inches in your ass.  
\- Oh fuck you.  
\- That'll do too.”

 

* * *

 

 **Noctis (9:11 p.m):** I'm waiting

 

 **Noctis (9:40 p.m)** : … waiting

 

 **Noctis (10:00 p.m):** I'm hungry

 

 **Noctis (10:12 p.m):** Dad.

 

 **Noctis (10:36 p.m):** Don't do that to me again.

 

 **Noctis (11:02 p.m):** You promised...

 

 **Regis (12:11 p.m):** Noctis, I am so sorry, you know how work is. I'll make it up to you. I'll come see you soon... I am sorry son, forgive me. I love you.

 

 **Noctis (12:12 p.m):** Good night, dad.

 

 

 **Noctis (4:20 a.m):** I love you too.

 

* * *

 

 **Noctis (10:40 p.m):** Prom ?

 

 **Prompto (10:41 p.m):** Yes ?

 

 **Noctis (10:42 p.m):** You're not in your studio ?

 

 **Prompto (10:42 p.m):** On a date

 

 **Noctis (10:43 p.m)** : Oh okay. Sorry.

 

 **Prompto (10:43 p.m):** What's wrong ?

 

 **Noctis (10:44 p.m):** Nothing, just my dad again. Don't worry and have fun.

 

 

 **Prompto (10:57 p.m):** Dude where are you

 

 **Noctis (11:06 p.m)** : In my room, why ?

 

 **Prompto (11:06 p.m):** Dude i've been knocking since like 5min, open (ʘдʘ╬)

 

 **Noctis (11:08 p.m):** Sorry

 

 **Noctis (11:08 p.m):** Just wait

 

 **Prompto (11:09 p.m):** Are you okay …?

 

 **Noctis (11:10 p.m):** yeah I'm just naked

 

 **Prompto (11:10 p.m):** why are you naked ??

 

 **Noctis (11:11 p.m):** You shouldn't have left your date for me.

 

 **Prompto (11:11 p.m):** It was boring and they were staring at my ass anw

 

 **Noctis (11:11 p.m):** Sure

 

 **Noctis (11:12 p.m):** Thanks.

 

 **Prompto (11:13 p.m):** open the damn door

 

* * *

 

 **Luna (12:15 p.m):** I am sorry to bother you at such a time but are you with Noctis ?

 

 **Prompto (12:16 p.m):** Yeah, why ?

 

 **Luna (12:17 p.m):** He wasn't answering my texts, I was worried...

 

 **Prompto (12:17 p.m):** His dad :/ He is faking sleep right now

 

 **Prompto (12:18 p.m):** I'll stay with him 2night don't worry

 

 **Luna (12:20 p.m)** : Thank you, Prompto, take good care of him.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Luna (12:21 p.m):** I know it's late but Noctis isn't feeling well...

 

 **Aulea (12:30 p.m):** Let me guess. Regis ? xx Aulea

 

 **Luna (12:32 p.m)** : Yes...

 

 **Aulea (12:34 p.m)** : Don't worry, Lunafreya, I'll go see Noctis tomorrow, thank you for caring, as always. xx Aulea

 

 **Luna (12:35 p.m):** It's only natural. Have a good night.

 

 **Aulea (12:36 p.m):** You too dear. xx Aulea


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladiolus (1:22 p.m): Sure, you're just changing subject because you're actually flustered.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompto (1:22 p.m): … I'm not
> 
>  
> 
> Gladiolus (1:23 p.m): I can see you blushing, Prom.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompto (1:23 p.m): what ???
> 
>  
> 
> Gladiolus (1:24 p.m): At your right
> 
>  
> 
> Prompto (1:24 p.m): What are u doing here ?!
> 
>  
> 
> Gladiolus (1:24 p.m): It's a literature class. I'm in a literature major.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompto (1:25 p.m): u mean
> 
>  
> 
> Prompto (1:25 p.m): all this time when I was suffering alone
> 
>  
> 
> Prompto (1:25 p.m): we could have suffered together ?!
> 
>  
> 
> Gladiolus (1:29 p.m): exactly why I never told you

**Cindy (6:02 a.m):** Did ya spend the night at ur date ???

 

 **Cindy (8:07 a.m):** omg you're not even coming to classes, did they do u that hard ?

 

 **Cindy (8:07 a.m)** : Didn't think you had it in ya ;)

 

 **Prompto (8:10 a.m)** : -_- Cindy I'm at Noctis

 

 **Cindy (8:10 a.m):**... what

 

 **Cindy (8:11 a.m)** : You had a date with Noctis ???

 

 **Prompto (8:12 a.m):** Of course not wtf !!!

 

 **Prompto (8:12 a.m):** His dad did the ~thing~ again, I came to the rescue

 

 **Cindy (8:14 a.m)** : again

 

 **Prompto (8:15 a.m):** I wasn't going to let him all alone gurl

 

 **Cindy (8:16 a.m):** So ya cried with him ?

**Prompto (8:17 a.m)** : … we watched The Lion King

 

 **Cindy (8:19 a.m):** again

 

 **Prompto (8:21 a.m):** I'll be here for lunch x_x

 

 **Cindy (8:22 a.m):** And yr date ?

 

 **Prompto (8:25 a.m):** <_< buddies before fuckies

 

 **Cindy (8:28 a.m):** fuckies don't even mean something

 

 **Prompto (8:30 a.m)** : Ik ! I invented it. U can use it if u want. It's cool.

 

 **Cindy (8:31 a.m):** it's ridiculous Prom :(

 

 **Prompto (8:32 a.m):** like my love life

 

 **Cindy (8:32 a.m):** … I don't have anything to say to that

 

 **Prompto (8:33 a.m):** great friend 10/10

 

 **Cindy (8:35 a.m):** See ya at lunch [crying while laughing emoji]

 

* * *

 

 

 **Ignis (9:30 a.m):** I hope you are awake, I'll come pick you up at 12. Is that okay ?

 

 **Noctis (10:14 a.m):** Sure, come at my apartment tho

 

 **Ignis (10:34 a.m)** : When will you stop skipping classes, Noctis ?

 

 **Noctis (10:41 a.m):** When my dad will actually care about me.

 

 **Ignis (10:43 a.m):** Oh Noctis... I'll come with those pastries you love.

 

 **Noctis (10:45 a.m)** : [glasses emoji] [flower emoji]

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Cor (11:12 a.m)** : Dinner tonight ?

 

 **Prompto (11:13 a.m):** Sure !!! I'll grab some pop corn !!

 

 **Cor (11:13 a.m):** If you want. Pay attention in class.

 

 **Prompto (11:15 a.m)** : Oops, sure, dad ! Love ya [heart emoji]

 

 **Cor (11:16 a.m)** : [Tired emoji] [heart emoji]

 

* * *

 

 **Aulea (11:24 a.m)** : Hello Noctis, Can I pass to your apartment tonight ? xx mom

 

 **Noctis (11:37 a.m):** Mom I swear it's clean

 

 **Aulea (11:38 a.m)** : Oh yeah, I have no doubt on Ignis' capacities. xx mom

 

 **Noctis (11:40 a.m)** : … :( He insists every time

 

 **Aulea (11:47 a.m):** Anyway ! I just wanted to see you is all. I'll grab something to eat !xx mom

 

 **Noctis (11:50 a.m)** : Vegetables ?

 

 **Aulea (11:54 a.m)** : Burger King. xx mom

 

 **Noctis (11:59 a.m):** Damn. Best mom ever.

 

 **Noctis (12:00 a.m):** but seriously tho, stop putting “xx mom” at the end of your texts

 

 **Aulea (12:01 a.m):** no, xx mom

 

* * *

 

“Seriously, dude, stop that, my mom just made a comment about it ! Stop cleaning.”  
  
Noctis let out a heavy sigh as Ignis hawked and stopped dusting.  
  
“Your mother... talks about me ?  
\- Yeah, sometimes, she likes you, I guess.  
\- Well I'm glad.”  
  
Noctis petted the chair next to him and Ignis chuckled, indeed sitting. He putted the bags on the table, revealing a delicious Chinese take-out. They began to eat in a peaceful silence, well, until Ignis spoke.  
  
“So how is college going ?  
\- I could ask you the same question, I don't see you at the campus anymore.  
\- Well I... I have a lot of work.  
\- Yeah but it was supposed to be a part-time job, wasn't it ?  
\- Yes.  
-But...?  
\- I know. It would be better if I make a decision between my history's degree and my job as a cook... but I am not quite sure still. I love studying, there is no doubt about it but I love cooking too...  
\- Why don't you just cook or study in your free time ?  
\- It's just not the same, Noctis.  
\- Yeah, well, I don't understand your struggle. I mean, the choice would be obvious to me.”  
  
Ignis raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
“It would ?  
\- Of course. Studying.  
\- Are you serious ?  
\- Yeah okay, I'm not really going to classes but it's just because I don't want this degree.  
\- Then why did you chose it ?  
\- For my dad, obviously.  
\- You know Noctis, it is not that because your father is a politician that you must become one too...  
\- You can't understand, it's like … It's like Gladio.”  
  
Ignis frowned and stopped eating to consider the comparison. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly. Noctis laughed.  
  
“What do you mean like Gladio ?  
\- I mean, his family, his father always wanted him to be a soldier, right ?  
\- Yes, but he … well he said “fuck off”.  
\- Yeah I know, dad was there, he told me, must have been hilarious.  
\- In fact, I remember Gladiolus crying about it afterwards...  
\- Oh my god.  
\- Don't tell him I told you.  
\- Yeah, right, secret.”  
  
They chuckled together.  
  
“Anyway it's just like... My dad and Clarus are quite similar, they both want their sons to do what they do. The only difference is that Clarus is straightforward about it while my dad always tried to convince me without really telling me to do it...?  
\- You sound like a paranoid.  
\- Hey! I'm not ! Anyway. I'm on it, better doing it right ?  
\- Noctis... if it doesn't make you happy, and it clearly doesn't, you shouldn't do it. You should have a conversation with Regis.”  
  
Noctis fell silence. Ignis grabbed the pastries and handed one of the lemon's tartlet to him. He took it with a small smile.  
  
“I … got into a fight with my dad last night. I didn't sleep..., added Noctis later on.  
\- Yes, I understood that. What was it about ?  
\- He just promised he would come see me and he didn't. Like always. I... waited for hours... that's all I am doing with him... Waiting.”  
  
Ignis tried to say something, anything would have done the job really, but not a word left his mouth.  
  
“Anyway, these pastries are good. Very good. Thanks. You cooked them ?  
-Yes, I did. You can... keep the full box.  
\- Thanks, Iggy.”

 

* * *

 

 

 **Prompto (1:01 p.m):** Guess what I just ate ;)

 

 **Gladiolus (1:04 p.m):** I don't care ?

 

 **Prompto (1:07 p.m)** : Cup Noodles :)

 

 **Gladiolus (1:09 p.m)** : You son of a bitch.

 

 **Gladiolus (1:09 p.m):** Sorry didn't mean it

 

 **Prompto (1:10 p.m):** You better !!

 

 **Prompto (1:10 p.m):** I was supposed to eat with Cindy but she saw that “super sexy girl”

 

 **Prompto (1:11 p.m):** what a friend

 

 **Gladiolus (1:12 p.m):** would have done the same tbh

 

 **Prompto (1:15 p.m):** yeah but u it's normal

 

 **Gladiolus (1:16 p.m)** : What do you mean it's normal ?

 

 **Prompto (1:18 p.m):** Flirting is in your genes. U can't stop urself. It's an illness [crying while laughing emoji]

 

 **Gladiolus (1:20 p.m):** You say that but you like that when you're the one I flirt with ;)

 

 **Prompto (1:20 p.m):** see you're at it again

 

 **Prompto (1:20 p.m):** what would iggy think :/

 

 **Prompto (1:20 p.m):** probably smt like “Truly a lost cause.”

 

 **Gladiolus (1:22 p.m)** : Sure, you're just changing subject because you're actually flustered.

 

 **Prompto (1:22 p.m):** … I'm not

 

 **Gladiolus (1:23 p.m):** I can see you blushing, Prom.

 

 **Prompto (1:23 p.m)** : what ???

 

 **Gladiolus (1:24 p.m):** At your right

 

 **Prompto (1:24 p.m):** What are u doing here ?!

 

 **Gladiolus (1:24 p.m):** It's a literature class. I'm in a literature major.

 

 **Prompto (1:25 p.m):** u mean

 

 **Prompto (1:25 p.m):** all this time when I was suffering alone

 

 **Prompto (1:25 p.m):** we could have suffered together ?!

 

 **Gladiolus (1:29 p.m):** exactly why I never told you

 

 **Prompto (1:32 p.m)** : … So you were avoiding me

 

 **Gladiolus (1:33 p.m)** : I was not, love. Merely hoping you would concentrate without me around. But you're on your phone...

 

 **Gladiolus (1:33 p.m):** What would Iggy think ?

 

 **Gladiolus (1:33 p.m):** Oh I know “Truly a lost cause.”

 

 

 **Gladiolus (1:48 p.m):** You're sulking ?

 

 

 **Gladiolus (2:05 p.m):** Oh c'mon :( I'm sorry.

 

 

 **Gladiolus (2:14 p.m):** Oh okay I understood. It's the pet name. The fucking pet name. You're having an internal crisis.

 

 **Gladiolus (2:15 p.m):** I meant it tho. You're lovely [heart emoji]

 

 **Prompto (2:16 p.m):** would u fucking stop I'm trying to be a good student there !!

 

 **Gladiolus (2:18 p.m):** Haha alright, see you at the pause, babe.

 

 **Prompto (2:20 p.m):** I'm telling my dad

 

 **Gladiolus (2:20 p.m):** lol

 

 

 

 **Gladiolus (2:30 p.m):** please don't actually tell your dad

 

 **Prompto (2:30 p.m):** [gun emoji]

 

* * *

 

 

 **Noctis (3:22 p.m):** I know we have our usual King's Knight party tonight but my mom's coming so... you can hang out with us if you want tho

 

 **Prompto (3:23 p.m):** I have plans with my family tonight actually soooo

 

 **Noctis (3:24 p.m):** Oh okay, then it's family night

 

 **Prompto (3:25 p.m):** yeaaaah I'll send you selfies ;)))

 

 **Noctis (3:26 p.m):** why

 

 **Prompto (3:26 p.m):** Because I can

 

 **Noctis (3:27 p.m)** : I don't wanna see ur adorable freckles

 

 **Prompto (3:28 p.m):** lol...

 

 **Prompto (3:33 p.m):** is that... flirting...

 

 **Noctis (3:33 p.m):** no

 

 **Prompto (3:33 p.m):** okaaaay...

 

 **Noctis (3:36 p.m):** whats wrong

 

 **Prompto (3:39 p.m):** Gladio flirted with me, now I see flirt everywhere. Cindy sent me a heart emoji and I blushed. Dude. I blushed. She's gay.

 

 **Noctis (3:40 p.m):** you really sound desperate

 

 **Noctis (3:41 p.m):** maybe you should date Gladio after all

 

 **Prompto (3:42 p.m):** You think so …?

 

 **Noctis (3:45 p.m)** : No I don't wtf Prom

 

 **Prompto (3:45 p.m):** haha

 

 **Noctis (3:46 p.m):** ??? Prompto ???

 

* * *

 

 

 **Prompto (6:12 p.m)** : mom said hi

 

 **Noctis (6:13 p.m):** mom also said hi

 

 **Prompto (6:21 p.m):** [sf0003.jpg]

 

 **Noctis (6:23 p.m):** you two are cute, you have your mother's eyes

 

 **Prompto (6:25 p.m):** -_- I'm adopted

 

 **Noctis (6:26 p.m)** : lmao

 

 **Prompto (6:27 p.m)** : you're the worst

 

 **Noctis (6:32 p.m):** [sf0004.jpg]

 

 **Prompto (6:33 p.m):** your mother is so beautiful I can't

 

 **Noctis (6:34 p.m):** plz don't be that desperate

 

 **Prompto (6:36 p.m)** : -_- Noctis for fuck's sake

 

 **Noctis (6:37 p.m):** okok, she said thanks

 

 **Prompto (6:39 p.m):** mom said you should come have dinner with us sometimes soon

 

 **Prompto (6:40 p.m)** : she wants to talk to u about cars -_- I hate ur cars fanclub.

 

 **Noctis (6:42 p.m):** lol I'll come soon, don't be mad, hater

 

 **Prompto (6:45 p.m):** I can't believe even Cindy joined it -_-

 

 **Noctis (6:48 p.m):** stop doing this shit

 

 **Prompto (6:50 p.m):** what -_-

 

 **Noctis (6:51 p.m):** that -_- doesn't suit you

 

 **Prompto (6:53 p.m):** ;_; sorry

 

 **Noctis (6:55 p.m):** stay cute

 

 

 **Noctis (7:31 p.m)** : That was NOT flirting

 

 **Prompto (7:32 p.m)** : Sure [blushing emoji]

 

* * *

 

“Oh oh, Prompto, you're blushing ! Who is that ? Is that Cindy ?  
\- Mom, you know she doesn't like men.  
\- Oh yeah, right, so is that … Noctis ?!  
\- No ! It's not him ! It's no one !  
\- Gladio ?  
\- Stop searching !  
\- I know you went on a date yesterday.  
\- How ?  
\- Snapchat.  
\- What, you follow me on snapchat ?  
\- Duh, of course.  
\- Dad ! Say something !  
\- What is snapchat ?”  
  
Both Prompto and Juliana looked at Cor as if he was crazy then sighted and took their conversation again. Cor just shrugged and continued cutting the vegetables for the dinner.  
  
“So how it was ?  
\- Nice... They were all shy and cute but I didn't stay...  
\- Ahhw, were you uncomfortable ?  
\- Noctis needed me.  
\- Buddies before fuckies.  
\- That's the motto.”  
  
Juliana smiled happily and turned toward her husband.  
  
“You've heard that, Cor ? Our son knows his priorities.  
\- I've heard, though I think he is sacrificing way too much for that Noctis.  
\- Dad, not that again...”  
  
Prompto sighted but that didn't stop Cor from continuing. He putted the dinner in the oven and then came to sit besides them, ignoring his wife's glare.  
  
“Like that time when...  
\- Please.”  
  
Prompto closed his eyes and joined his hands on the table, waiting a bit before whispering.  
  
“He is my best friend and you're not gonna change this.”  
  
His parents didn't answer and plates were served in silence.

* * *

  
“Did I say you were the best ? Because I lied. You're the worst, mom, I can't believe it !”  
  
Noctis stared at Aulea as he showed the very obvious salad labelled Burger King. Aulea posed her handbag and her coat on the couch before turning the TV off. She then stood in front of her son, who was sat at the table, a hand on her hips.  
  
“I believe what you wanted to say was thank you.  
\- Clearly not.  
\- Noctis, you need to eat healthily. We're not going over this again. Just eat.”  
  
The young man sighted but ate nonetheless, even if he couldn't help but complain under his breath. They both stayed silent for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable one. Noctis wasn't one to talk much, even if when he was with his friends some could understand otherwise, he was just making efforts not to be boring but there wasn't this need now. Not with his mother.  
She knew. No one else knew.  
  
“There, take this, I'm not hungry anymore.”  
  
Aulea gave her second burger to Noctis, he smiled. His mother never eats more than one. He looked down.  
  
“You know... You don't have to come so often.  
\- Am I being too pushy?  
\- No, it's not that... It's just... You don't have to feel obligated or something.”  
  
She stopped eating and looked at Noctis with surprise. She said his name so hesitantly that he automatically looked at her with worry.  
  
“Noctis... I don't feel any pressure, I'm not doing this because one said that a mother should always look for her child. I'm doing this because I want too. Don't you want to spend some time with me, too ?  
\- Of course I do, sorry...”  
  
She only sighted and they continued dinner. It's only when they were half-asleep in front the television that Noctis dared speak his mind.  
  
“When I said that, I meant...”  
  
He bit his lips.  
  
“You don't have to come just because dad doesn't come at all.”  
  
Of course, he knew his mother already was asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help myself but write angst. Sorry ?  
> Don't hesitate to comment !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna (10:25 a.m): on a serious note though, doesn't that bother you?
> 
> Noctis (10:26 a.m): Nah I'm used to it. People who doesn't share my father's political views usually hate me too. 
> 
> Luna (10:27 a.m): That's ridiculous. Nothing proves that you have the same opinions as your father. 
> 
> Noctis (10:27 a.m): well actually I do have the same opinions as him
> 
> Noctis (10:28 a.m): not on everything of course but like yeah
> 
> Noctis (10:28 a.m): people hate him because he supports lgbt rights and stuff is all
> 
> Luna (10:30 a.m): I find that honourable!
> 
> Noctis (10:31 a.m): lol what's honourable in defending your own rights? My dad is bi 
> 
> Luna (10:32 a.m): Yes I know... That's a bit obvious...
> 
> Noctis (10:33 a.m): It's the beard
> 
> Luna (10:35 a.m): Or the fact that he flirts with everyone on tv shows

 

  
“And I can't help falling in love with youuuu...!  
\- Jesus fucking Christ. Cindy, it's 6am ! Stop singing !”  
  
Prompto slammed the door of his room open, looking dead tired, only to witness his best friend dancing, dressed in an elegant dress and heels. She just had finished her evening, that was for sure. Okay, this was more interesting than infuriating. Prompto smirked and came to her, moving his shoulders along with her singing, which make her laugh. She came to him and passed her arms around his neck, dancing along together, despite the hour, despite Prompto's bedhair and Cindy's scent.  
  
“So that was where you were! On a date! And you didn't tell me!  
\- Sorry, sweetheart but I totally forgot. Gods, if you knew... she looked so magnificent...  
\- Tell me everything!  
\- Let me actually put the music.”  
  
Cindy chuckled and used her five remaining percent of battery to play the famous Presley's song. They continued dancing.  
  
“So, you know I abandoned you to go to that girl ?  
\- How could I forget such a betrayal?  
\- Okay, Cindy snorted, I'm really sorry for that, but I had like the adrenaline and you know, otherwise, I would never have gone to her... We talked and she's such a strong woman, I mean, she is so determined and passionate and … Gah... She directly asked me on a date, man! We were out all night and that... that was so perfect.  
\- What you guys make out or something?  
\- No ! We just drunk and danced and laughed and … It was so great. We didn't even kiss, we're taking this slow but I can tell it's so worth it.  
\- What's her name?  
\- She's called Aranea.  
\- Oh my god.”  
  
Prompto stopped dancing. Cindy raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Okay you're scaring me, you know her?  
\- I think? Do you mean like Aranea Aldercapt?  
\- I didn't ask her family name, come on!  
\- Oh my god, did you actually just went out with Ideolas Aldercapt's daughter?  
\- Who the fuck is that ?!  
\- He is this candidate running for presidency, you know !! Against Noctis' father!  
\- Oh... I never was into politics.  
\- Me neither but like, they are known to be hyper picky and strict and stuff? You know, they are … uh, conservative.  
\- Oh geez, that doesn't sound good.”  
  
Cindy stopped the song and sat on the couch, pouting.  
  
“But she is clearly gay, I mean, she has to be at least a little bit open-minded.  
\- Well … maybe she is, I don't know... But you've seen her on the campus, right?  
\- Yeah.  
\- Since when is she at our university? Like, no one ever talked about it!  
\- She must have scared them away...  
- Is she that scary?  
\- Yeah, I know ! It's so hot. She told me she was in a middle of a journalist course. I have another date with her so, I will ask her. About her father.”  
  
Cindy smiled triumphantly. Prompto lost his worried face for a big smile. After all, he was still happy for his best friend.  
  
“That's so cool, I'm so happy for you, Cindy.  
\- Thank ya, sweetheart. Sorry I woke ya up, ya can go to sleep, it's Saturday.  
\- Nah, now that I am awake, I'm gonna go for a run, maybe I'll see Gladio on the way...  
\- As ya wish, I'm gonna go to bed !”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Prompto (8:45 a.m)** : it was nice running with you ^-^~

 

 **Prompto (8:45 a.m)** : also thank u for the coffee

 

 **Gladiolus (8:46 a.m)** : no problem. You should have took a chocolate though lol... I saw your discreet disguted face.

 

 **Prompto (8:46 a.m):** oh my god i'm so sorry !!!

 

 **Prompto (8:46 a.m):** You bought it so I didn't wanted to say it

 

 **Prompto (8:46 a.m):** but it was awful

 

 **Gladiolus (8:48 a.m):** … You just hate coffee in general, don't you ?

 

 **Prompto (8:49 a.m):** … I PANICKED IM SO SO SO SORRY

 

 **Gladiolus (8:49 a.m):** Hahaha kid you're too much [crying while laughing emoji] why did you panicked??

 

 **Prompto (8:52 a.m):** You said coffee and the waiter was waiting and I couldn't chose so I just said same !!

 

 **Gladiolus (8:55 a.m):** You definitely are something...

 

* * *

 

 **Noctis (10:02 a.m):** why did Ravus send me a middle finger emoji with no explanation?

  
**Noctis (10:02 a.m):** oh well that's not that surprising

 

 **Luna (10:15 a.m)** : omg I am so sorry Noctis

 

 **Luna (10:15 a.m)** : We got into a fight and that finished by talking about you, as always...

 

 **Noctis (10:16 a.m)** : He should team up with Cor against me

 

 **Luna (10:18 a.m)** : Oh now that you talk about it, they might become friends if we introduce them to each other

 

 **Noctis (10:19 a.m)** : linked by hate against the great Noctis Lucis Caelum

 

 **Luna (10:19 a.m):** haha

 

 **Luna (10:25 a.m)** : on a serious note though, doesn't that bother you?

 

 **Noctis (10:26 a.m):** Nah I'm used to it. People who doesn't share my father's political views usually hate me too.

 

 **Luna (10:27 a.m):** That's ridiculous. Nothing proves that you have the same opinions as your father.

 

 **Noctis (10:27 a.m):** well actually I do have the same opinions as him

 

 **Noctis (10:28 a.m)** : not on everything of course but like yeah

 

 **Noctis (10:28 a.m):** people hate him because he supports lgbt rights and stuff is all

 

 **Luna (10:30 a.m):** I find that honourable!

 

 **Noctis (10:31 a.m):** lol what's honourable in defending your own rights? My dad is bi

 

 **Luna (10:32 a.m):** Yes I know... That's a bit obvious...

 

 **Noctis (10:33 a.m):** It's the beard

 

 **Luna (10:35 a.m):** Or the fact that he flirts with everyone on tv shows

 

 **Noctis (10:35 a.m)** : ya

 

 **Noctis (10:39 a.m):** Anyway what's up with Ravus?

 

 **Noctis (10:55 a.m):** I want to see you

 

 **Luna (10:59 a.m)** : Just being his idiot self. He saw me with a classmate the other day and thought I was dating him.

 

 **Luna (11:00 a.m):** I also want to see you honey

 

 **Luna (11:02 a.m):** let's meet today?

 

 **Noctis (11:02 a.m):** omg this guy is totally paranoid

 

 **Luna (11:02 a.m):** He actually is and is following a treatment

 

 **Noctis (11:03 a.m)** : oh shit well I hope he'll get better

 

 **Noctis (11:03 a.m):** yeah :) come at my apartment?

 

 **Luna (11:05 a.m):** or we could go to the coffee shop?

 

 **Noctis (11:06 a.m):** I want you

 

 **Noctis (11:06 a.m):** to be alone with you**

 

 **Luna (11:07 a.m)** : That means the same thing [crying while laughing emoji]

 

 **Noctis (11:07 a.m):** lol yeah

 

 **Luna (11:08 a.m):** you have condoms?

 

 **Noctis (11:10 a.m):** Yes yes

 

 **Noctis (11:11 a.m):** you better delete this discussion [crying while laughing emoji]

 

 **Luna (11:14 a.m):** haha don't worry. After sex I need to talk to you about something important

 

 **Noctis (11:16 a.m):** fucking Nyx Ulric again

 

 **Luna (11:20 a.m)** : oh my god

 

 **Luna (11:20 a.m):** how did you

 

 **Luna (11:20 a.m):** wait that's just obvious, isn't it?

 

 **Noctis (11:22 a.m):** I'm sure even his partners know [crying while laughing emoji]

 

 **Luna (11:24 a.m)** : so embarassing

 

 **Noctis (11:25 a.m):** bring muffins

 

 **Noctis (11:25 a.m):** or cupcakes

 

 **Luna (11:28 a.m):** both

 

 **Noctis (11:30 a.m)** : yeeees

 

 **Luna (11:35 a.m** ): on my way

 

 **Noctis (11:36 a.m):** [heart emoji]

 

* * *

 

 **Luna (2:08 p.m):** Hello! I wanted to know if you will come to the gala organised by my family friday. I hope you're doing well!

 

 **Aranea (2:10 p.m):** Yeah I'm coming but not by choice. But well if I can see you again it's okay. I guess. How you doing shortcake?

 

 **Luna (2:12 p.m)** : Fine ^-^ I have good grades and I manage to have fun somehow! And you?

 

 **Aranea (2:13 p.m)** : I bet you're in Caelum's bed right now.

 

 **Luna (2:14 p.m):** ... He said hello there unknown person.

 

 **Aranea (2:15 p.m):** [smirking emoji] Don't worry I'll keep the secret.

 

 **Aranea (2:16 p.m):** Anyway yeah I'm fine. More than fine actually. I may finally have found someone.

 

 **Luna (2:17 p.m)** : Oh!! Tell me all about it !

 

 **Aranea (2:19 p.m):** I'll tell you at the gala otherwise we're gonna be bored af. Ravus will be there?

 

 **Luna (2:19 p.m)** : yes!

 

 **Aranea (2:19 p.m):** fucking yes

 

 **Luna (2:20 p.m):** please stop teasing him :( I think he really hates you now...

 

 **Aranea (2:22 p.m):** I hope so :)

 

 **Luna (2:23 p.m):** you're scary...

 

 **Aranea (2:25 p.m):** Thanks for the compliment sweetie. Gotta go tho. Kiss Caelum for me.

 

 **Aranea (2:25 p.m):** why the fuck did I write that

 

 **Luna (2:26 p.m):** just go omg [crying while laughing emoji]

 

* * *

 

  
**Iris (12:03 a.m):** why???? Why do we have to go to this gala???? Why do we have to suffer????

 

 **Iris (12:03 a.m):** I like wearing dresses and all but like

 

 **Iris (12:04 a.m):** those politics stuff are so boring ??? Why are we even invited???? Dad isn't a politician???

 

 **Iris (12:15 a.m):** answer me Gladdy I need a reason to live rn

 

 **Iris (12:20 a.m):** guess I'll kill myself then

 

 **Gladiolus (12:22 a.m):** What the fuck? Don't?

 

 **Iris (12:22 a.m)** : ????

 

 **Gladiolus (12:24 a.m):** you're so dramatic. We have to go is all. Dad may be not be a politician but all the politicians love him somehow...

 

 **Iris (12:24 a.m):** especially Regis

 

 **Gladiolus (12:25 a.m):** I want to know NOTHING on that.

 

 **Iris (12:26 a.m):** lolololol

 

 **Iris (12:30 a.m):** I seriously don't want to go...

 

 **Gladiolus (12:32 a.m):** I know. It's not about politics right?

 

 **Iris (12:32 a.m):** Hm... He will be here.

 

 **Gladiolus (12:33 a.m):** I still fucking want to kill this son of a bitch.

 

 **Iris (12:34 a.m):** Don't bring his mom in that dude

 

 **Iris (12:34 a.m):** I thought I was over him but that still kinda hurts

 

 **Gladiolus (12:35 a.m):** I'll do my best so you're not alone with him. Maybe you won't even have to talk with him. Let's just stay together.

 

 **Iris (12:35 a.m):** with Luna and Noct [heart emoji]

 

 **Gladiolus (12:36 a.m):** Yeah :)[heart emoji]

 

 **Iris (12:37 a.m):** wait that means both Regis and Aldercapt will be there ???

 

 **Gladiolus (12:38 a.m):** Oh shit

 

 **Iris (12:38 a.m):** Now I want to go [crying while laughing emoji]

 

 **Iris (12:39 a.m):** this is going to be wonderful

 

 **Gladiolus (12:40 a.m):** I'm scared

 

 **Iris (12:40 a.m):** omfg poor gladdy

 

 **Gladiolus (12:41 a.m):** \\( >~<)'/

 

 **Iris (12:03 a.m):** cute

 

 **Gladiolus (12:03 a.m):** (^_ <)/♡

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Gladiolus (12:05 a.m):** Hey :) do you know if Noctis comes to the Fleuret's gala ?

 

 **Prompto (12:06 a.m)** : <_< why would I know that

 

 **Gladiolus (12:08 a.m):** because he is probably with you right now?

 

 **Prompto (12:08 a.m)** : he isn't

 

 **Prompto (12:08 a.m):** he busy

 

 **Prompto (12:08 a.m)** : with smt

**Gladiolus (12:09 a.m):** ok ??? 

 

 **Prompto (12:10 a.m):** ask him directly?? ure so weird dude

 

 **Gladiolus (12:11 a.m):** he blocked me [tired emoji]

 

 **Prompto (12:12 a.m):** what ? [shocked emoji] seriously?? why??

 

 **Gladiolus (12:12 a.m):** two weeks ago I sent him a photo of Iggy in a bubble bath

 

 **Gladiolus (12:12 a.m):** he was so confused he blocked me :( 

 

 **Gladiolus (12:13 a.m):** I keep asking for him to unblock me but he doesn't want to :(

 

 **Prompto (12:13 a.m)** : understandable 

 

 **Gladiolus (12:13 a.m):** oh c'mon

 

 **Prompto (12:13 a.m):** why do u have a photo of Iggy like that anyway?? 

 

 **Gladiolus (12:14 a.m):** long story short: 

 

 **Prompto (12:14 a.m)** : ??? 

 

 **Prompto (12:20 a.m):** you said short

 

 **Gladiolus (12:21 a.m):** I don't even remember taking it

 

 **Prompto (12:21 a.m):** why did you took so long to answer [crying while laughing emoji]

 

 **Gladiolus (12:22 a.m)** : I was trying to remember it 

 

 **Gladiolus (12:22 a.m):** not really a success 

 

 **Gladiolus (12:22 a.m)** : we were probably drunk or something?

 

 **Prompto (12:23 a.m):** Everytime you have a story to tell, it begins with "I was drunk" dude 

 

 **Gladiolus (12:25 a.m):** I k n o w 

 

 **Prompto (12:26 a.m):** you know that's... that's not normal right?

 

 **Gladiolus (12:26 a.m):** [roll eyes emoji] alright dad

 

 **Prompto (12:27 a.m):** I'm worried and you thank me like that you ungrateful child ? 

 

 **Gladiolus (12:28 a.m):** [crying while laughing emoji] 

 

 **Gladiolus (12:28 a.m):** [v001.vid]

 

* * *

 

Prompto added Cindy and Noctis to the conversation.

 

 **Prompto (12:30 a.m):** help help help 

 

 **Cindy (12:30 a.m):** Where are you ?

 

 **Noctis (12:31 a.m):** ?????????

 

 **Prompto (12:32 a.m):** Gladiolus

 

 **Cindy (12:32 a.m):** Did he do something to you ???

 

 **Noctis (12:32 a.m)** : omg Prompto no

 

 **Prompto (12:34 a.m):** Prompto yes

 

 **Cindy (12:35 a.m):** what's going on ??? 

 

 **Prompto (12:35 a.m):** Gladiolus sent me a video of him laughing and I ???? I'm weak ??? I'm literally abt to cry tbh

 

 **Cindy (12:36 a.m):** uh ? why ?

 

 **Prompto (12:37 a.m):** he is so cute

 

 **Noctis (12:38 a.m):** this is disgusting

 

 **Noctis (12:38 a.m):** he isn't cute

 

 **Noctis (12:38 a.m)** : he looks like a bear

 

 **Noctis (12:38 a.m):** Bears aren't cute

 

 **Cindy (12:39 a.m):** Babies bears are

 

 **Noctis (12:40 a.m):** Do Gladiolus looks like a baby bear to you Cindy ???

 

 **Cindy (12:41 a.m)** : Alright no [crying while laughing emoji]

 

Prompto changed Noctis nickname to "fish head". 

 

 **Fish head (12:42 a.m):** fuck you 

 

 **fish head (12:42 a.m):** you traitor

 

 **fish head (12:42 a.m):** now you protect the bear I see

 

 

Cindy changed fish head's nickname to "Noctis".

 

 **Cindy (12:43 a.m):** [rolleyes emoji] so Prompto

 

 **Cindy (12:43 a.m):** Are you having a crush on Gladiolus ?

 

 **Prompto (12:44 a.m):** I mean maybe ??? 

 

 **Prompto (12:44 a.m):** I don't want to though...

 

 **Noctis (12:50 a.m)** : understandable

 

 **Cindy (12:51 a.m):** Why ?? [confused emoji]

 

 **Prompto (12:52 a.m):** Well he is ... how to say it 

 

 **Noctis (12:55 a.m):** 1) he fucks with everyone

 

 **Noctis (12:55 a.m)** : 2) he plays with everyone's feelings

 

 **Noctis (12:55 a.m)** : 3) he is an asshole

 

 **Prompto (12:56 a.m):** I wouldn't say he plays with feelings

 

 **Prompto (12:57 a.m):** it's more like he doesn't notice people are in love with him ?? and he never fell in love with anyone so like ?? he goes see someone else??

 

 **Cindy (1:00 p.m)** : Isn't he in a relationship with Ignis ?

 

 **Noctis (1:05 p.m)** : what

 

 **Prompto (1:05 p.m):** what

 

 **Cindy (1:05 p.m):** No ???

 

 **Noctis (1:06 p.m)** : lmao no way [crying while laughing emoji]

 

 **Prompto (1:06 p.m)** : anyway !! idk what to answer

 

 **Noctis (1:07 p.m):** change subject

 

 **Prompto (1:08 p.m):** oh ya do you go to the Fleuret's gala Noct??

 

 **Prompto (1:09 p.m)** : also unblock him you coward

 

 **Noctis (1:12 p.m):** yep 

 

 **Noctis (1:13 p.m):** also no fuck off

 

 **Cindy (1:14 p.m):** okay guys I'm trying to study now so bye

 

 **Prompto (1:15 p.m):** bye bye love you [heart emoji] [heart emoji] 

 

 **Cindy (1:15 p.m):** [kissy emoji]

 

Cindy has left the conversation.

 

* * *

 

 **Prompto (1:20 p.m):** he comes to the gala

 

 **Gladiolus (1:30 p.m):** alright

 

 **Gladiolus (1:30 p.m):** you're coming too?

 

 **Prompto (1:31 p.m)** : no ???

 

 **Gladiolus (1:32 p.m):** come :) 

 

 **Prompto (1:33 p.m):** I'm not invited ?? My dad isn't 

 

 **Prompto (1:33 p.m):** I mean he is Regis' friend

 

 **Prompto (1:34 p.m)** : and your dad's

 

 **Prompto (1:34 p.m):** but he never gets invitations

 

 **Prompto (1:35 p.m):** because he asked everyone to stop sending them 

 

 **Gladiolus (1:37 p.m):** Yeah I know, everyone stopped because they're scared of him [crying while laughing emoji]

 

 **Prompto (1:38 p.m):** But dad isn't scary [heart emoji]

 

 **Gladiolus (1:40 p.m):** ...

 

 **Gladiolus (2:05 p.m):** I meant like, come with me ?

 

 **Prompto (2:05 p.m):** Are you inviting me ? 

 

 **Gladiolus (2:08 p.m):** Yeah :) I really want to see you in a suit

 

 **Prompto (2:19 p.m):** hahaaha do you ?

 

 **Gladiolus (2:20 p.m):** Yup.

 

 **Prompto (2:25 p.m):** I don't look great with one

 

 **Gladiolus (2:26 p.m):** You look great with everything though

 

 **Prompto (2:52 p.m):** are you

 

 **Prompto (2:52 p.m):** hm 

 

 **Gladiolus (2:53 p.m):** flirting with you ? yep yep

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Prompto (2:55 p.m):** [screen001.png]

 

 **Noctis (2:58 p.m):** I swear Prompto if he hurts you I'm going to end him

 

 **Prompto (2:59 p.m):** I feel so weird

 

 **Prompto (3:01 p.m)** : but please don't do anything ok?? I like it

 

 **Noctis (3:05 p.m):** I know you don't have a high self-esteem but come on 

 

 **Prompto (3:06 p.m)** : shut up I think I like him

 

 **Prompto (3:06 p.m):** really really 

 

 **Prompto (3:06 p.m):** a whole lot

 

 **Prompto (3:07 p.m):** I know it's cliché but like you know butterflies and all ??

 

 **Noctis (3:10 p.m):** Oh no here comes love and other disgusting feelings

 

 **Prompto (3:11 p.m):** Thank you for your support.

 

 **Noctis (3:12 p.m)** : Don't be mad I'm just worried, Prom. 

 

 **Noctis (3:12 p.m):** You know how he is, you said it yourself.

 

 **Prompto (3:13 p.m):** Yeah I know but maybe I am an exception? Maybe I am his soulmate? 

 

 **Noctis (3:15 p.m):** do you hear yourself ??

 

 **Prompto (3:16 p.m):** Don't you want me to be happy ... ?

 

 **Noctis (3:20 p.m)** : It's

 

 **Noctis (3:20 p.m):** Fuck off

 

 **Noctis (3:20 p.m):** It's Gladiolus fucking Amicitia

 

 **Noctis (3:20 p.m):** He isn't going to make you happy !!

 

 **Prompto (3:21 p.m):** Ok. Thank you for your opinion. Now excuse me, I have to buy a suit. 

 

 **Noctis (3:22 p.m):** whatever

 

 **Noctis (4:17 p.m):** we still see each other tomorrow?

 

 **Prompto (4:20 p.m):** I don't really want to see you.

 

 **Noctis (4:21 p.m):** Ah. Okay. See you at the gala then.

 

Prompto has left the conversation.

 

* * *

  
  
**Prompto (3:25 p.m)** : Okay [heart emoji]

  
**Gladiolus (3:26 p.m)** : I'll come take you at your house then [heart emoji]

 

 **Prompto (3:27 p.m)** : Aren't you scared of my dad ? [crying while laughing emoji]

 

 **Gladiolus (3:29 p.m)** : I am

 

 **Gladiolus (3:29 p.m)** : he is going to kill me I'm so screwed

 

 **Gladiolus (3:29 p.m)**  : but that's so worth it [heart emoji]

 

 **Prompto (3:30 p.m)** : [blushing emoji] [heart emoji]

 

* * *

 

 

 **Nyx (6:05 p.m)** : Can't believe she didn't invite me [brokenheart emoji]

 

 **Crowe (6:15 p.m)**  : You're no politician.

 

 **Nyx (6:20 p.m)**  : Maybe but

 

 **Crowe (6:22 p.m) :** but ?

 

 **Nyx (6:25 p.m)** : I'm interested in politics okay

 

 **Crowe (6:30 p.m) :** You're not. You just want to see her in a fancy dress.

 

 **Nyx (6:32 p.m) :** Damn right [crying emoji]

 

 **Nyx (6:47 p.m) :** You're not jealous right ?

 

 **Crowe (6:48 p.m)**  : Is that a serious question ? Of course not. We're in a open relationship, I don't care.

 

 **Nyx (6:50 p.m)** : You still love me right ?

 

 **Crowe (6:51 p.m)** : Of course, babe. What's up with the insecurities ?

 

 **Nyx (6:52 p.m) :** I don't know. I'm coming over.

 

 **Crowe (6:53 p.m)** : Alright ? Why ?

 

 **Nyx (6:54 p.m)** : I want to kiss you

 

 **Crowe (6:55 p.m)** : Stop making me blush you peasant

 

 **Nyx (6:55 p.m)**  : [Kissy emoji] omw [heart emoji]

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they all just cute little fluffy balls ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libertus (11:15 a.m): You're bored, aren't you? 
> 
> Nyx (11:15 a.m): exactly
> 
> Libertus (11:16 a.m): Go bother someone else
> 
> Nyx (11:16 a.m): Rude
> 
> Nyx (11:17 a.m): why do I even go out with you >:( 
> 
> Libertus (11:19 a.m): I'm wondering why daily.
> 
> Nyx (11:20 a.m): Love is such a strange thing ~

**Prompto (10:14 a.m):** u didn't run this morning? I didn't saw you D:

 

 **Gladiolus (10:15 a.m):** Nah it's Sunday

 

 **Prompto (10:15 a.m):** Are Sunday sport free now? cool

 

  
**Gladiolus (10:17 a.m):** I mean, only if you're Catholic

 

 **Prompto (10:18 a.m):** ... What

 

 **Gladiolus (10:20 a.m):** I'm at the church

 

 **Prompto (10:20 a.m):** ... church ???

 

 **Gladiolus (10:25 a.m):** it's mass time

 

 **Prompto (10:26 a.m):** Oh my god

 

 **Gladiolus (10:26 a.m):** that's the spirit

 

* * *

  
  
**Prompto (10:30 a.m):** Gladio is catholic ?? like regular churchgoer

 

 **Ignis (10:32 a.m):** I believe so. I am not really interested in his religious activities so I can't guarantee it. 

 

 **Ignis (10:33 a.m)** : Why do you ask me anyway?

 

 **Prompto (10:34 a.m)** : 'cause you're his best friend

 

 **Ignis (10:38 a.m):** Not really. That would be Noctis.

 

 **Prompto (10:40 a.m)** : Noctis is everyone's best friend 

 

 **Ignis (10:42 a.m)** : Did you two have a fight?

 

 **Prompto (10:43 a.m):** No  
  


 

 **Prompto (10:43 a.m):** maybe

 

 **Prompto (10:43 a.m):** okay yes [angry emoji]

 

 **Ignis (10:45 a.m):** Do you want to talk about it ?   
  


 

 **Prompto (10:46 a.m)** : Not much to say but that's embarrassing to explain lol  
  


 

 **Ignis (10:49 a.m)** : Would you be more comfortable talking face to face?  
  


 

 **Prompto (10:50 a.m):** Uh that would just be even more awkward   
  


 

 **Prompto (10:51 a.m):** \+ you have work  
  


 

 **Prompto (10:52 a.m):** \+ it's nothing really  
  


 

 **Prompto (10:52 a.m)** : I mean it's just me  
  


 

 **Ignis (10:55 a.m)** : I would rather listen to your self-esteem problems face to face so I can pinch you when you say those kind of things. Also, I have a break around 4pm.   
  


 

 **Prompto (10:56 a.m):** ... alright  
  


 

 **Prompto (10:57 a.m):** I'll come to the restaurant then :D   
  


 

 **Prompto (10:58 a.m):** Thanks Iggy !!  
  


 

 **Ignis (10:59 a.m):** Can't wait to see you.

 

* * *

 

  
**Nyx (11:00 a.m)** : Sundays are great to do nothing  
  


 

 **Libertus (11:10 a.m):** Talk for yourself. I've got a hell lot of things to do. My car broke down yesterday. I don't even have time to shower. I shouldn't even answer you right now. My life is a mess.  
  


 

 **Nyx (11:11 a.m)** : lol sounds busy  
  


 

 **Nyx (11:11 a.m)** : wait no that sounds like depression  
  


 

 **Nyx (11:11 a.m)** : :( Lili  
  


 

 **Libertus (11:13 a.m)** : Don't call me like that, also I said I was busy, what do you want?  
  


 

 **Nyx (11:13 a.m):** Sundays are great to do nothing  
  


 

 **Libertus (11:15 a.m):** You're bored, aren't you?   
  


 

 **Nyx (11:15 a.m)** : exactly  
  


 

 **Libertus (11:16 a.m)** : Go bother someone else  
  


 

 **Nyx (11:16 a.m)** : Rude

 

 **Nyx (11:17 a.m):** why do I even go out with you  >:( 

 

 **Libertus (11:19 a.m):** I'm wondering why daily.  
  


 

 **Nyx (11:20 a.m):** Love is such a strange thing ~  
  


 

 **Libertus (11:22 a.m)** : [pokerface emoji]  
  


 

—  
  


 

 **Nyx (11:17 a.m)** : Hello I am bored  
  


 

 **Iris (11:20 a.m): I** saw you like twice in my life  
  


 

 **Nyx (11:21 a.m):** I don't even know who you are :) I just have your number  
  


 

 **Iris (11:22 a.m)** : Rude, you could have written my name!! I'm Iris [angry emoji]  
  


 

 **Nyx (11:23 a.m)** : Ohhh sweeeeetie !! I've been wanting to talk to you since the last party but I didn't know what your number was  
  


 

 **Iris (11:24 a.m):** You could just have asked Gladiolus [annoyed emoji]  
  


 

 **Nyx (11:24 a.m):** lolol no way  
  


 

 **Iris (11:25 a.m):** Why not?  
  


 

 **Nyx (11:26 a.m)** : He would have freaked out and probably hit me

 

  
**Iris (11:27 a.m):** Is he that violent??  
  


 

 **Nyx (11:28 a.m):** Only when it concerns you :'( such a protecting brother   
  


 

 **Iris (11:30 a.m):** Urg whatever  
  


 

 **Nyx (11:32 a.m):** So what are you up to?  
  


 

 **Iris (11:33 a.m):** I am choosing my outfit for a gala

 

 

 **Nyx (11:33 a.m):** The Fleuret's gala?  
  


 

 **Iris (11:34 a.m)** : Yup! How do you know? :o You're coming too ?  
  


 

 **Nyx (11:35 a.m** ): Miss do I look like some gentleman in a suit  
  


 

 **Nyx (11:35 a.m)** : I am a peasant  
  


 

 **Iris (11:36 a.m)** : true  
  


 

 **Nyx (11:36 a.m)** : whoa Gladio keeps saying you're an angel but ...

 

 

 **Iris (11:37 a.m):** He lives in his own illusions. I am the devil itself. [evil emoji]  
  


 

 **Nyx (11:38 a.m)** : I like you even more omg [crying emoji]  
  


 

 **Iris (11:40 a.m)** : I have this effect on people ;)   
  


 

 **Nyx (11:40 a.m):** lmao [crying while laughing emoji] You know who you remind me of ?  
  


 

 **Iris (11:42 a.m):** Who ?  
  


 

 **Nyx (11:43 a.m)** : Myself  
  


 

 **Iris (11:47 a.m)** : We're meant to be  
  


 

 **Nyx (11:48 a.m)** : I already got two partners sorry  
  


 

 **Iris (11:50 a.m):** and you're not old enough for me

 

 **Nyx (11:51 a.m):** lmaaaaaaaaao oh my fucking god what in t  
  


 

 **Nyx (11:51 a.m):** I have no words [crying while laughing emoji]  
  


 

 **Iris (11:52 a.m):** [smirk emoji]  
  


 

 **Iris (11:55 a.m):** [outfit1.png]  
  


 

 **Iris (11:55 a.m):** [outfit2.png]  
  


 

 **Iris (11:55 a.m):** Which one, mister peasant?  
  


 

 **Nyx (11:56 a.m)** : wtf those dresses are gorgeous?? both???

 

 **Iris (11:57 a.m):** You're not helping me  
  


 

 **Nyx (11:57 a.m)** : I never help  
  


 

 **Iris (11:58 a.m):** It's okay, I understand, you are submerged by my beauty [kissy emoji]

 

  
**Nyx (11:59 a.m):** of course

 

* * *

 

  
**Iris (12:00 a.m):** [outfit1.png]  
  


 

 **Iris (12:00 a.m):** [outfit2.png]  
  


 

 **Iris (12:01 a.m)** : Heyyy Luna! Which one do you prefer?  
  


 

 **Luna (12:10 a.m** ): I really like the cut of the first dress, it accentuates your legs. But the color and the veils on the second one look really cute on you !  
  


 

 **Iris (12:11 a.m)** : You are not helping :(((  
  


 

 **Luna (12:15 a.m):** My apologies. I will ask some friends their favorite one ^^   
  


 

 **Iris (12:16 a.m):** oh my god you don't have to  
  


 

 **Luna (12:17 a.m)** : I want to help you !

  
  


* * *

 

 **Iris (12:18 a.m):** Dude I understand why you have a crush on Luna  
  


 

 **Nyx (12:20 a.m):** I???  
  


 

 **Nyx (12:20 a.m):** how  
  


 

 **Iris (12:21 a.m):** It's sooooo obvious  
  


 

 **Nyx (12:21 a.m)** : I don't even know what to say  
  


 

 **Iris (12:22 a.m):** when will you make a move?!   
  


 

 **Nyx (12:22 a.m)** : Never I'm cool dying over there  
  


 

 **Iris (12:23 a.m):** I know that, as a peasant, it must be scary to run after a Princess  
  


 

 **Nyx (12:23 a.m)** : but?  
  


 

 **Iris (12:24 a.m):** there's no but 

 

  
**Nyx (12:25 a.m)** : I am doomed  
  


 

 **Iris (12:25 a.m)** : What a tragic loss  
  


 

 **Nyx (12:26 a.m):** I was wrong we are nothing alike you're not like me  
  


 

 **Nyx (12:26 a.m)** : You're the Goddess of cruelty. 

 

 **Iris (12:27 a.m):** [Evillaugh.gif]  
  


 

* * *

  
  
**Luna (12:30 a.m):** So which one do you prefer?  
  


 

 **Cindy (12:40 a.m)** : Honestly that ain't my thing those dresses  
  


 

 **Cindy (12:42 a.m)** : But wait I'm gonna ask a friend  
  


 

* * *

  
  
**Cindy (12:45 a.m):** [outfit1.png]  
  


 

 **Cindy (12:45 a.m): [** outfit2.png]  
  


 

 **Aranea (12:50 a.m):** Unless I went to a date with the wrong person, those photos aren't of you...  
  


 

 **Cindy (12:52 a.m)** : A friend of a friend  
  


 

 **Aranea (12:53 a.m):** I feel like I've seen her somewhere.  
  


 

 **Cindy (12:55 a.m):** I don't know who she is but it's my friend Luna who showed those to me  
  


 

 **Cindy (12:55 a.m):** Which one ?   
  


 

 **Aranea (12:56 a.m):** Lunafreya? I'm just gonna say which one to the concerned person ;)   
  


 

 **Cindy (12:57 a.m):** Ya know Luna??  
  


 

 **Aranea (12:58 a.m):** Yup, since like ten years or something.   
  


 

 **Cindy (12:59 a.m)** : really???  
  


 

 **Aranea (12:59 a.m):** I'm more surprised by the fact that _you_ know her... You're hiding things from me. I like it.  
  


 

 **Cindy (12:59 a.m):** What can I say I'm full of surprises [kissy emoji]  
  


 

 **Aranea (12:59 a.m):** Can't wait to know more about that ;)   
  


 

* * *

  
  
**Aranea (1:00 p.m):** First one. The second one makes you look like a teenager. You're a woman now, gotta show them who's the boss.   
  


 

 **Iris (1:02 p.m)** : Who are you......  
  


 

 **Aranea (1:04 p.m)** : Aranea Aldercapt. I'm friends with Luna. We've been at the same Galas before, even if we never really talked. I like your enthusiastic behavior and how that pisses off my old man.  
  


 

 **Iris (1:05 p.m):** I could never have been more flattered omg  
  


 

 **Aranea (1:10 p.m):** ;)   
  


 

 **Iris (1:11 p.m):** The name's Iris Amicitia btw ! Nice to meet you and thanks for the advice, I will consider it ;)   
  


 

 **Aranea (1:12 p.m):** No problem miss. See you at the gala then, we're gonna kick old ladies off the dance floor.   
  


 

 **Iris (1:13 p.m):** omg I can't wait  
  


 

* * *

 

  
**Regis (3:11 p.m):** He has to come :)   
  


 

 **Clarus (3:20 p.m):** That's hardly necessary...  
  


 

 **Regis (3:22 p.m):** He has :) to :) come :)   
  


 

 **Clarus (3:23 p.m):** ... Well good luck convincing him.   
  


 

 **Regis (3:24 p.m):** You're going to help me :D Won't you?  
  


 

 **Clarus (3:26 p.m):** Why do you do this to me... I can't argue with Cor, it's pointless.   
  


 

 **Regis (3:27 p.m):** You didn't even try ! :(   
  


 

 **Clarus (3:28 p.m):** Why do you want him to come anyway?

 

 **Regis (3:30 p.m):** Just because it's been a long time :)   
  


 

 **Clarus (3:32 p.m):** No... There's more to it.   
  


 

 **Regis (3:33 p.m)** : Are you saying I am hiding something?  
  


 

 **Clarus (3:34 p.m)** : Yes.  
  


 

 **Regis (3:35 p.m):** Oh no ! My true nature has been shown ! What should I do ?  
  


 

 **Clarus (3:36 p.m)** : [facepalm emoji]  
  


 

 **Regis (3:40 p.m):** Oh dear, it's rare to see you use emojis [laughing emoji]  
  


 

 **Clarus (3:42 p.m)** : It's what you do to me.  
  


 

 **Regis (3:50 p.m):** [blushing emoji]  
  


 

 **Regis (3:52 p.m):** There will be Ideolas with us!   
  


 

 **Clarus (3:55 p.m)** : Aldercapt, yes. What does it have to do with Cor?  
  


 

 **Regis (3:56 p.m):** You don't remember :(   
  


 

 **Clarus (3:58 p.m):** What should I remember ?   
  


 

 **Regis (3:59 p.m):** The fight between them ! Or should I say; how, bravely, my dear friend Cor saved me from the devil's claws...

 

 

 **Clarus (4:02 p.m):** You want them to fight again?  
  


 

 **Regis (4:10 p.m):** Oh dear god no. I just want to see Ideolas' face when he sees Cor...  
  


 

 **Clarus (4:11 p.m):** I won't help you with that.  
  


 

 **Regis (4:13 p.m):** Oh come on :( I am so sad nowadays... I need this, to use it as a source of motivation... Don't you want me to be better?  
  


 

 **Clarus (4:16 p.m):** You will be better when you'll talk to your son.  
  


 

 **Regis (4:20 p.m)** : Of course! Of that I will, after the Gala.  
  


 

 **Clarus (4:21p.m)** : ...  
  


 

 **Regis (4:21 p.m):** Pretty please?  
  


 

 **Clarus (4:22 p.m):** Fine.  
  


 

 **Regis (4:23 p.m):** Thank you love [heart emoji]  
  


 

* * *

  
  
**Clarus (4:25 p.m):** Regis is feeling down. It would be great if you could come with us at the Fleuret's Gala.  
  


 

 **Cor (4:40 p.m)** : I am not interested in those kinds of events.  
  


 

 **Clarus (4:45 p.m):** I know but couldn't you make an exception for an old friend?  
  


 

 **Cor (4:50 p.m** ): What did he do to convince you?  
  


 

 **Clarus (4:52 p.m)** :... He said pretty please.  
  


 

 **Cor (4:53 p.m):** Your standards are getting lower every day.  
  


 

 **Clarus (4:55 p.m):** What can I say ? I am dearly in love with this man.  
  


 

 **Cor (4:56 p.m):** Oh really ?  
  


 

 **Clarus (4:58 p.m):** On a serious note, even if he tries to hide it, I can tell he is truly saddened these days.  
  


 

 **Cor (4:59 p.m):** Why ? 

 

 

 **Clarus (5:00 p.m):** Probably because of Noctis. Now I know you don't appreciate the child, but let's not talk about that. I merely ask you to be there for your friend.  
  


 

 **Cor (5:05 p.m):** I know that Aldercapt will be present, Clarus.  
  


 

 **Clarus (5:07 p.m)** : ... Pretty please?  
  


 

 **Cor (5:08 p.m):** You can thank Juliana. I'll come.   
  


 

 **Clarus (5:09 p.m):** Thank you very much Juliana, I knew I could count on you :)   
  


 

 **Cor (5:12 p.m):** Always ! ;D   
  


 

 **Cor (5:13 p.m):** See you Friday.

 

* * *

  
  
Prompto stepped into the restaurant, hands nervously fidgeting and playing with his bag's strap. It wasn't the first time he came here but he couldn't help it; asking to go to the kitchen was always an ordeal. Thankfully, the owner - also waiter - recognized him and came by his sides, smiling, the move lifting his mustache up.   
  
"Hello there! I know you... I'm more used to Noctis or Gladiolus coming here so forgive me, for I have forgotten your name.  
\- It's okay ! It's Prompto ! Nice to meet you. Is Iggy- ... Ignis here?   
\- Well of course, in the kitchen. You can go in, be careful not to hurt yourself in there!  
\- Y-yeah ! Thanks!"  
  
He walked to the kitchen. Once in, he was greeted by a few workers and only replied with a shy smile. Ignis was at the other end of the room, working on banana flambe, if the smell was any indication. Prompto walked to him and surprised him with a big grin and hands on his back.   
  
"Hey Chef.  
\- Prompto! You almost scared me there. Please wait for a bit, I am nearly finished.  
\- Take your time, it's me who's here early!"  
  
The blond watched his friend work for a few minutes. Even after all this time, he was still impressed by Ignis' talent. He was doing all those things almost effortlessly. Prompto wished someday he could be like him.   
When Ignis finished, they went together to the terrace. The owner served them a black coffee and a strawberry milkshake.   
  
"So what was it all about ?  
\- Hum ?  
\- This fight with Noctis."  
  
Prompto looked away despite Ignis' kind smile.   
  
"It was about... Gladiolus."  
  
The cook was surprised by that.  
  
"Gladiolus? What do you mean?  
\- Recently Gladio and I... have... been closer, I guess. In a ... romantic kind of way ? I mean ! I'm not even sure. It's just that... I like Gladio... and if he likes me too, that's great, right?  
\- Well, yes, I don't think anything bad in it.   
\- Right! But Noctis was upset by it. He said Gladio would make me sad, he talked like Gladio was some kind of monster. I agree that he has a lot of ... relationships, which ended badly. But still... That's my choice.   
\- In romance, it's unlikely that one follows his reason and logic senses. Humans will only follow their heart in those kinds of decisions. So it's of no need to torture yourself like that. I say you should try and see. Noctis will understand, sooner or later.   
\- I don't know Iggy ... He's never been with someone, I don't think he can understand. I remember at Nyx' last party, Libertus said something Noct being aromantic ... and Noct didn't disagree.  
\- And didn't agree either. What he is or isn't, is not ours to debate. What is sure is that Noctis is your best friend and loves you dearly. I probably shouldn't say that but ... I talked with him yesterday. He was deeply hurt by your words. A proof he cares about you. You know him as well as I do, you know he will not do the first move. You should talk to him."  
  
Prompto sighted and looked down. He then nodded. Ignis was right, as always, it was a stupid fight. Not worth losing his best friend for it.   
  
"Come on, cheer up and drink your coffee, Prompto."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I do sure take my time to update...


End file.
